Time Travel
by DmgIsError
Summary: Naruto have made a big mistake in which it takes the Konoha Twelve along with their senseis including Sai into the past. What are they gonna do? REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey~ I am so sorry once again for everything~ ^^ but here it is! New, improved and rewritten story! Some things are change, and I hope you liked it~ Please review it~ thank you~ :D **

Time Travel

Today at the beautiful site of Konoha Village, somewhere around in the training areas, Naruto Uzumaki finally manage to finishes his first very own jutsu. He let his over-tired body fall to the ground and lay on the grass, to catch his deep breath.

"Damn, I never thought this would be so hard."

Over last few weeks ago, he's been working on his newly jutsu to make it work and he finally did it with hard effort. He sat up swiftly and there you can see excitement in his sky-blue orbs eyes.

"I've gotta show my new jutsu to everyone and maybe they'll all finally acknowledge me as a future Hokage, maybe Sakura will fall in love with me!"

He whooped and jerks his hand in the air but suddenly stops when he heard a loud growl in his stomach.

"But first let's eat ramen then show them."

He said to himself as he rubs his poor empty stomach. And yes by everyone, he includes Sasuke who finally achieves his dream- I mean, his ambition to kill his own brother, then later on killing Orochimaru during his sleep.

-39 Bowls of Ramen Later-

"Alright Naruto, what is it that you wanted to show us."

Kakashi dared to ask with a lazy tone in his voice, slouching his shoulders in boredom while leaning against the tree with his back.

Everyone was there, including Sai, waiting impatiently.

"Yeah Naruto, this has to be good when you interrupt our training. We were on the role here! Right! Shino and Hinata!"

Kiba asked loudly as Shino just nodded.

"N-Naruto must h-have s-something good to s-show us, r-right N-Naruto?"

Hinata blushed.

"YEP, that's right Hinata, and I really wanted to show you guys"

Hinata just blushed more.

"Tch, can you just hurry Naruto? I got things to do today."

Sasuke didn't really lie. He really does have things to do today. He's just really didn't want to be here, whatever the idiot is planning, he does not want to get in involved anything that is idiotic with Naruto, today. He just wants to continue training with Kakashi before Naruto decided to rudely interrupt them. He still wonders how he manages to find them in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, Naruto, I have a really tight scheduled today at the hospital and I wasn't supposed to have a break right now!"

Sakura exclaimed angrily, threatening to punch Naruto. Naruto immediately jumps behind Shikamaru in which he is standing right next to him.

"Can we just go back what Naruto wanted to show us?" _So I can go back to sleep. What a drag._

He thought as he began to rubbing his neck while Chouji was just eating away with his chips and Ino just looks at Chouji with disgusted on her face. Sai just shockingly kept his mouth shut. Gai and his students/comrades just stand there waiting.

Now that every eyes is on Naruto, he jumps out of Shikamaru's back and...

"What I about to show you is so truly, amazingly, cool, awesome-!"

"Just get it on with it!"

Sakura screams at Naruto. Naruto flinched away in fear from Sakura to Sasuke.

"A-Alright, Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Naruto began to do the hand seals. But then when he was at the last hand seal, he made mistakenly done a different hand seal in which cause them to see a light around them then suddenly they all disappeared in the within of thin air.

-In the Air-

Near at the riverside, everything was peaceful until the bean of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere causing the animals near at the river ran away in fright and the light from the sun goes dark. One by one, a humanly figures appeared from the light and fall into the river.

"WAHHHHHHHH!"

They all landed hard in dividedly places. Gai, Kakashi and Sasuke suddenly fall out of a 15-feet tall tree and landed to the ground hard while Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru fall into the big bush filled with berries. All the girls fall into lake along with Sai, Chouji, and Shino while Naruto and Kiba hit into the ground hard. Naruto sat up without feeling any pain at all.

"Huh, I'm alive? I'm ALIVE! I feel no pain!"

"N-Naru-Naruto, g-get off of m-me,"

"Huh?"

Naruto looks down when he heard his name and saw Kiba face-down to the hard ground.

"Kiba, what are you doing under there?"

He asked as he gets off of Kiba. Kiba grips the ground as he slowly gets up with anger. He growls at Naruto.

"Naruto, I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU!"

Kiba began to attack Naruto with his claws. Naruto screams in terror as he runs away from a crazy mutt. As he was running across the lake, Naruto felt a deadly tight grip on his right leg from under water. Naruto just screams in more terror.

"AHHH! Kakashi-sensei, an ugly monster and a crazy mutt is attacking me!"

"Naruto, who are you calling an ugly monster?"

Naruto shriek in horror as he realized whose voice is that.

"S-Sakaru-chan!"

Sakaru rose from the water with mud all over her body. Her face was nothing like any but an angry scary man-like face.

Naruto face has gone white. Sakura raised her fist above her head.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

A bang-up Naruto sat in the middle of the forest with Sakura standing over him, yelling at him.

"Naruto, you idiot, are you trying to kill us huh?"

"But what I show is no-"

_Bonk!_

"OWOWOWOW, Sakura you don't have to hit me so hard."

"BAKA!"

"That's it! I'm going back to training." Tenten said.

"Hm, me too" Sasuke said.

"But where are we though?" Ino asked while looking around her surroundings at the thick woods.

"Well, it looks like we're in Forest of Death." Kakashi answered.

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

Kurenai studied the forest and nodded.

"He's right. I don't think we're not that far from the village. Come on, I know the way to the gate." She said as she's disappeared into the woods. One by one, everyone followed her footsteps.

As they walked,

"What time is it? I need to go home before my mom goes a fit if I don't go home before dinner. And I need to take a shower" said Shikamaru lied about his mom and dinner, he just wants to go back to sleep, that's all he wants but he didn't lie about taking shower though.

"Me too, and I'm so hungry." Chouji said as he takes out chips from his bag. Kiba stopped walking and began to notice something different.

"Hey, where's Akamaru? Akamaru!Damn it, you guys go on ahead. I need to find Akamaru."

Kurenai stopped and glanced over her shoulder, she nodded at her former student.

"Alright, be back before the sun goes down, okay?"

Kiba just waved at her and said.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright, see you guys later!" With that, he disappeared into the different direction to look for his partner.

Back at the end, Naruto is walking slowly behind Kakashi thinking what the hell he did back there._ What the hell happened, this is not supposed to happened, and it's supposed to bring me-._ His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into Kakashi and fall down. He looks up see Kakashi standing next the tree, leaning against it.

"You know Naruto, you should be more careful with your new jutsu it might cause something bad like falling in the sky when you teleport us."

Naruto pouted.

"It's not my fault… But Kakashi-sensei this is not to suppose to happen." Naruto started.

"Ok, what supposed to happen then?" He asked curiously as he folds his arms together.

Naruto closed his eyes and scratch his head while thinking.

"Well, what really suppose to happen was-"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"That sounds like Sakura." Kakashi said.

They started to run towards the gates and inside the village, they saw everybody standing at one spot near the Hokage place and its confused them why and what are they staring. And why were they all shocked about.

"Hey what are you guys staring at?" Naruto asked, looking at them in confused.

What they did is just point over the Hokage place. Both Kakashi and Naruto looked what they pointed at and shock take the only they see is the first, the second and the third Hokage faces and not the fourth and fifth faces.

One sentences came up on their thought is.

_WHAT THE HELL?_


	2. Chapter 2

[With Kiba whereabouts]

"AKAMARU! Where are you, boy?!"

Kiba appear from the thick bush and stopped running. He rests his palms on top of his knees and pant loudly. He wipes his sweats from his forehead using with his sleeves. He walked towards the nearest trees rest his back against the tree.

'_Damn, Akamaru, where are you?'_

He sighs tiredly, licking his lips in thirst for water. How long was it now? How long he was looking for Akamaru? He looks up at the sky and he notices the sun will disappearing in any minute now. He groans loudly, getting up.

He jumped to the highest branch and began to look everywhere for any big white fur. He sniffed around and looks closely at every for any movement.

After a few seconds has past, he saw a white fur from a distance. His eyes got widen and jumped to another branch and to another before he jumps down to the ground and runs towards Akamaru.

"Akamaru, there you are! I have been looking for ya- whoa!"

He stopped when he heard a huge growl in front of him. As it turns out it was not Akamaru but a huge wolf. Obviously, Kiba would have known it was not Akamaru by its scent but he got too excited to find 'him' so he and Akamaru can finally go home and eat (and also to get the hell out of here).

The wolf began to snarl deadly at him. Kiba put his both hands in front of him and begin to walk backwards very slowly as the wolf marched at him.

"N-nice wolfy- WAHHHHHHHHH!"

The large wolf began to charge in unbelievable speed at him with huge sharp teeth. Kiba barely dodge in time to get away with a gash on his arm and start on to run like a madman leaving a trial of smoke and dust behind as he ran.

The wolf just looks at him ran and snout at him. The white wolf walks away to another direction, and jumped into a bush and disappeared, leaving with no care of a human in the Forest of Death.

Kiba gasps while he rested against the knocked down tree.

"Holy… Shit… Man…" He said with an each gasp of each word. He began to feel sting from his left arm where the large wolf has gashed him with its huge and sharp teeth. _Well, at least it's not that deep. Gotta bandage it up with ease if I only have my aid-kit with me at this moment… _He thought as he continued to examining his wound.

_I didn't know wolves are out here too…_

Kiba sighs as he closed his eyes and then opened them with sudden when he sniff a familiar scent. He stood up and looked to his right and began to sniff more.

_Akamaru…!_

With that, he speeds off towards the familiar scent into the woods.

The scent is near as Kiba passed by of every tree. Kiba's face light up when Akamaru's scent is just behind that thick bush. Kiba jumped over the bush and landed on the ground safely.

"Akamaru- HUH!"

Kiba's eyes turned complete white from shock and annoyed for what he saw in front of him. Akamaru was happily waging his tail, playing and jumping around with the bunch of squirrels. Kiba quickly recovered from being shock and yelled at his partner.

"Akamaru!"

Akamaru's ear perks up when he heard his owner's voice behind and stopped what he was doing and turned around to see his master standing there with both arms are crossed together and annoyed look was shown on his face.

"What are you doing all the way over here, Akamaru?"

Akamaru bark a couple times at him in response. Kiba looks at him and then smack himself with his palm feeling annoyed at his response.

"What?! You smelled a stupid squirrel and decided to chase it around and then you met the rest of his families and decided to play with them! Do you have any idea how worried I was and what have I been through just to look for you!"

Akamaru whimpered, feeling sad. Kiba looks at him and then he sighs, turns around, and walked away. He called over his shoulder to Akamaru.

"Come on, then. Let's head home. It's getting dark."

Akamaru just barked at his partner and run towards to his side and walked with him to their home village, not knowingly of what is waiting for them at the village ahead of them.


End file.
